My Lucky Charm
by Anonymous Skrtle
Summary: Carlos Garcia is my lucky charm. He's my best friend, my loyal buddy, my little brother, my band mate, my roommate, but most of all, he's my lucky charm. Written for Jarlos Day!


**My Lucky Charm**

James POV

Carlos Garcia is my lucky charm. He's my best friend, my loyal buddy, my little brother, my band mate, my roommate, but most of all, he's my lucky charm.

I'm a lady's man. Anyone can tell you that. I charm the girls with my million-watt smile, and obviously, my hair. But sometimes, it's Carlos that can get me the ladies. Well, the _right_ ladies. He has some sort of women radar detector or something, even though he's got to be dumbest guy ever when he's around girls.

Like the other day, I was currently out looking for another date. I had brought Carlos along, just in case he wanted to find one, too.

_"James, you know I'm not good with girls." Carlos whined when I asked him to come join me in my "girl hunt"._

_ "Buddy, you've got to at least try," I said, wrapping my arm around him. Carlos groaned, squirming out of my grasp, reluctantly agreeing to come with me._

_ We were currently at the Palm Woods Park, when Carlos pulled on my sleeve. _

_ "What is it, buddy?" I followed his pointing finger. There was a girl sitting by herself, her blue eyes trained on a book and her brown hair flapping in the wind. She was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Other than me, of course._

_ Before I could see anything, Carlos grinned and looked up at me eagerly. "Do you like her, Jamie? Do you?" I nodded, still in shock at the girl's beauty. Before I knew it, Carlos ran over to the girl and sat down next to her. I saw the girl smile at him, and the two chatted for awhile._

_ I didn't know how much time had passed, but I saw Carlos motion me over. "That's James. He's my big brother." The girl grinned at Carlos. Her eyes averted to me, and I quickly snapped out of my daze and introduced myself. She said her name was Savannah._

_ "You're his best friend?" The girl, Savannah, asked me, pointing at Carlos. I nodded, not knowing why she asked. Carlos smiled and coughed softly,, his eyes wide and innocent._

_ "When I have nightmares, James always sings a song for me so I can go back to sleep. He's a really good singer. And when I get hurt, he always helps my boo-boos go away." Carlos said, his voice so innocent that even James couldn't tell if he was faking it or not._

_ Savannah stared at James in awe and respect. "Really? Aw, you're so sweet!" She said, reaching over to take my hand. Finally, everything snapped into place. Carlos was trying to get this girl to like ME. It was usually the other way around. I don't know what was up with me. Usually, I flirted with every girl I saw. But this girl was just… different._

_ "Hey, you wanna go out some time?" Darn it. I was moving this relationship too fast again. _

_ But surprisingly, Savannah nodded. "Sure." In a few minutes, we had agreed to meet at Fun Burger at 7 the next day. She gave me her number, I gave her mine, and we parted._

_ Carlos bounced along back home with me. "You have a date now?" He asked, grinning._

_ I sighed dreamily. "Yeah, buddy. It's all thanks to you. How did you do that?"_

_ Carlos shrugged. "Girls like guys who are gentle and kind to other people." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_ I smiled. Sometimes, Carlos surprised me. "Thanks, buddy. I think I might actually have a real relationship. Savannah's… different, you know?"_

_ Carlos smiled. "Nope. But I know I'm hungry? Can we go get something to eat?"_

_ I patted his head. "Anything for you, buddy."_

Savannah and I are still going strong, if any of you are wondering. And it's already been a week? Can you believe that? Usually, I'd have dumped the girl already. But again, Savannah is different. And somehow, Carlos knew that. Weird, huh? Who knew he'd be the one who'd get me the perfect girl?

When my mom was diagnosed with cancer, I wasn't able to go back and visit her. I had the touring and recording sessions and the rehearsals to go to, and I couldn't miss those. I'd be letting millions of people down.

Every day I'd just stare off into space, not knowing what to do about my mom. There was nothing anyone could do for her. Sure, the doctors could treat her and all that junk, but my mom was the only one at the end who could save herself. And for some reason, I kept on thinking that she wasn't going to be able to make it.

Carlos was the one who stuck with me after my mom was diagnosed with cancer. I was sure she was going to die, and I didn't want to live anymore. Well, not really… but I hated my life at that time.

_"Carlos! Leave me alone! I just want to be alone right now!" I shouted, my pillow and blanket muffling my voice. I heard someone close door and I felt my bed dip under a little weight._

_ "James? James, please don't cry." I lifted my head and stared at Carlos. How could he tell me _not_ to cry? My mother was _dying_, for heaven's sake!_

_ "She's not gonna make it, Carlos. She's not gonna live!" I cried, burying my face in his shoulders. Carlos patted my head a few times. _

_ "James, you can't stop believing. If you believe in your mom, you wouldn't _ever_ think that." Carlos said, lifting my head up._

_ "But it's nearly impossible! How is she going to live if even the doctors say she isn't going to make it through the night?" I sobbed, burying my face into my hands. "I-I can't take this anymore! I-I love her so bad, and I n-never even got to say g-g-goodbye!" Carlos rubbed my back._

_ "James. Look at me." I did. Carlos stared at me with his deep brown eyes. He stared so hard at me that I thought he could see my heart thumping painfully deep inside of me._

_ "James. When we were still in Minnesota, did you ever think you were going to become a singer? Like, for real?" _

_ I thought about that for a moment. "I...I wanted to, but I kinda knew it wasn't going to happen." I said hesitantly. What did this have to do with anything? _

_ Carlos smiled. "Yeah. You didn't think it would happen. But look at us now. We're a singing _group_, James! Did you ever think that would happen? Me, being a singer?" I laughed softly. Of course I didn't. I never could've even dreamt about that._

_ "But you believed in us and yourself. And now your dream has come true. James, if you believe in your mom, then she's going to recover. She loves you as much as you love her. And that love, James, it's going to take her away from death."_

_ I sniffled. "But… what if it's not enough?"_

_ Carlos looked down. "James, if it's not enough, what _is_ enough? Love is one of the most powerful things ever. People do extreme things, for good or bad, just because of love. And if you love your mommy enough, she's going to feel it inside of her. She's going to pull through this because of the love she's received from you."_

_ I looked at Carlos. So much was hidden underneath that mask of oblivion and innocence. And even though I knew what Carlos said was a little childish, it still comforted me somehow. "Carlos, thank you. Thanks."_

_ Carlos blushed. "That's what friends are for, right? And even if that love isn't enough, I'll pray for you, Jamie. I'll make sure your mommy doesn't die."_

_ I smiled. "You… you p-promise?"_

_ Carlos bit his lip. "I can't promise you anything, James, except that I'll try the best I can." _And he did. I saw him praying every night before he went to sleep, and he never missed a day. I would've laughed at him if my situation weren't so serious. I didn't think _praying_ would help anything at all. But obviously, Carlos thought so.

And one thing I loved about Carlos was that he was so honest. Well, sometimes he was a little _too_ honest, as Jo always told us. But usually, people had told me they _promised_ my mother would be alright. But inside, they all knew they couldn't promise that. But Carlos didn't try and comfort me with false words. He spoke truthfully, and didn't make things up just so I would feel better. And in the end, that made me feel the most confident.

In a few long months, my mom went into remission, and she came out of the hospital. She was now healthier than ever, and back to bossing around the poor souls in her cosmetic company.

Carlos had helped me through all that. I had believed and loved, just as he told me to do so, and my mom had been alright. In a few ways, Carlos had saved me.

Of course, there'd been times where I've had to step up for Carlos. Well, that was most of the time. But it always made me feel so useful when Carlos went to me for comfort.

_ "Carlos, buddy, what's wrong?" I looked at Carlos with concern when he came into our bedroom with tears in his eyes._

_ Carlos sniffled, not meeting my eyes. "She… she broke up w-with me." He whimpered in a pitiful voice. I stood up, taking Carlos onto my bed. I knew he meant his new girlfriend, Sophia. He had finally found someone who liked him back, and he'd been so happy with her. What could've happened to end that?_

_ "Why did she break up with you, buddy?" I asked, wrapping my arm around him. Carlos leaned into me, his nose stuffed up and his eyes puffy._

_ "She… she said I-I was too i-immature. She said I acted like a-a s-stupid baby, and that I didn't know how to treat a girl. A-And she was right, James. I'm a h-horrible boyfriend." Carlos sobbed into my shirt, soaking it wet with his tears._

_ "Carlos, buddy. You're not horrible. She was just being stupid. She doesn't know how sweet you actually are."_

_ Carlos shook his head. "But… but _no_ girls like me! They always say I'm too stupid or babyish or immature or dumb or gross. I h-haven't even had m-my first kiss yet!" I rubbed his back, holding him in my lap._

_ "Carlos, you just haven't met that many girls yet. I-" I was interrupted._

_ "James, you d-don't get it! I h-haven't met that many cuz they all r-run away when they see me cuz I'm s-so disgusting. Th-there has _never_ been a girl that's come up t-to me j-just because she w-wanted to! I-is there s-something w-wrong with me, James?"_

_ I sighed, holding Carlos close to me. "Buddy, there's nothing wrong with you. Never forget that, okay? The girls in the Palm Woods are all pretty strict. There really aren't any nice ones, so don't let them get to you, alright? If it makes you feel any better, they push me into pools, too! Even back in Minnesota!"_

_ Carlos looked up at James. "R-really?"_

_ I smiled. "Yes, really. Girls are complicated, Carlos. Who knows? Maybe they're really aliens from outer space. Cuz they're _really_ hard to understand." My smile widened when I heard Carlos's infectious giggle. I made me feel so helpful, knowing that Carlos relied on me so much to give him advice and comfort. I'm glad I could make him laugh. Carlos was such a sweet heart, and I didn't know why girls hated him so much. But, like I said, they ARE complicated._

_ I looked down again. "You wanna go play some video games?" I got no answer other than a soft snore. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped Carlos up in my blanket and walked out of my room. My Cuda spray was wearing off._

Without Carlos, I wouldn't have anyone to play video games with. Without Carlos, who would I play "Dino Nuggets" with? How would I get the attention of girls who weren't interested in my looks? How would I get my comfort? I wouldn't. Who would I tuck in every night and read a bedtime story to? No one, that's who.

Carlos was my loyal best friend, the one who'd run a mile to get me Cuda spray. He was my little brother, the one who asked me to kiss his boo-boos away when he got hurt. He was my band mate, the one who hugged me and hugged me a million times when I came back to them instead of staying with Hawk (which I still regret, by the way). He was my roommate, the one who snuggled with me when I freaked out in the middle of the night because of my messed up hair and when he had nightmares. He was my buddy, the only one who could put up with my… uniqueness.

And I really think I wouldn't be here today (in LA) if it weren't for my little lucky charm. He really didn't do anything to bring me out here, but he sure did everything to keep me here.

I can't even imagine what my life would be like if Carlos weren't here. It'd be the worst thing ever. Kendall and Logan would refuse to do anything _fun_ with me, because they thought it was too immature or dangerous or whatever. My life would be so boring. Seriously.

Carlos is my sunshine. He's my light when skies are gray. And he knows that. I remind of him of it every single day. It may seem gay (which I'm not), but I love Carlos, and I know that he loves me back. In the brother brother way, of course.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Carlos came before I could even respond, looking excited. "Whatcha thinking about, James?" He crawled onto my bed where I was sitting, putting his head on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Just about _us_, I guess. I mean, how far we've come." Lame.

Carlos smiled. "Well, you've gotta stop thinking now, cuz I persuaded Gustavo to give us the _whole_ day off! And I got Bitters to clean up that broken vase Kendall broke with his hockey puck today! _And-_"

I rolled my eyes, punching him playfully. "Alright, I get it! But how did you get _Gustavo _and _Bitters_ to do what we wanted them to do?"

Carlos giggled, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "I have my own ways," he said. I laughed, putting my arm around him.

"Where do you wanna go, buddy?"

Carlos's eyes brightened. "Oooh! Can we go to that new arcade they just built? Tyler told me its lots of fun!" He said, grinning.

"Dude, that place is so expensive."

Carlos grinned again. He does a lot of that. "I found a thing on the floor when I was walking outside today! And it says _two_ _free_ tickets! Isn't that cool?"

I found myself smiling along with Carlos. His sunshine brightened even the darkest people. "Awesome, dude! Let's go! But, don't tell Kendall or Logan about this, alright?"

Carlos was already running out the door. "Alright! I won't!" He called out. A few seconds later, I heard a crash and a yelp. I sighed, grabbing a broom to sweep up whatever Carlos had broken now.

Like I said, Carlos is my lucky charm.

**A/N- I don't even know what to say… I've never written something even CLOSE to this before… I don't know what it is, but I know people are probably gonna HATE it or LOVE it. I was kinda scared to post this… but who can resist JARLOS day! I know I can't! **

**Anyways… what'd you think? Review please? It'd make my day! I've never written in first person point of view before… well, not that I can think of! I hope this didn't turn out too suckish… sigh.**

**Peace, Love, and Jarlos!**

**Anonymous Skrtle **


End file.
